


Don't Ignore the Mistletoe

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, coffee shop au kinda, don't judge me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe: a 'subtle' way to get your coworker with the guy he's been crushing on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ignore the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is actually based off of a coffee shop au i wrote but never posted so
> 
> magnus and elizabeth (oc) work at Valhalla Cafe and TJ is a college student who goes there a lot
> 
> magnus and tj have like the hugest crushes on one another but are totally oblivious
> 
> elizabeth is so done with these big dorks not dating already like w t f are you fcking blind
> 
> that's a basic summary and all you need to know

It was a few days before winter break. Finals were finishing up, and the Valhalla Cafe became less crowded with college students trying to get in all their study.

Magnus was getting ready to get off work. “You sure it’s alright that I’m leaving early?”

Elizabeth looked up from her sci-fi novel “Yeah, go ahead. I’ll just stay here and finish the conclusion to  _ The Lunar Chronicles _ .”

The bell on the door jingled. TJ walked in, snow on his coat. “Ready to go?”

Elizabeth smirked. “Pretty sure he’s ready.”

Magnus nodded. “So, movie night?”

With a smile, T.J answered, “Yep. Mallory and Harry are going to be there too.”

Magnus went out from behind the counter. “Take good care of the shop,” he warned Elizabeth.

“I’ll make sure that Odin doesn’t have your ass when he finds out you left early,” she replied with a laugh. “Go have fun!”

“Let’s go,” Magnus chuckled. They were about to exit when Elizabeth called out from behind the cash register. 

“Don’t forget the mistletoe!”

They looked up at the doorway they were about to walk through. There was indeed mistletoe hanging there. Magnus was surprised he hadn’t noticed it before.

“That wasn’t there before!” Magnus yelled back at her.

“I put it up while you were on break. We were lacking in decoration,” she shrugged. 

Magnus let out a sigh, before looking at TJ. His cheeks were the slightest tinge of pink.

“It’s a tradition!” Elizabeth added. 

“Well, it’s just a tradition, right?” Magnus said, deciding that, fuck it, he was going to be brave.

He put his arms around TJ’s neck and without thinking, leaned up and kissed him right on the lips. They were soft, cold from the snow but still so wonderful. To his surprise, TJ kissed back. The kiss lasted for half a minute, but once they broke away, Magnus’s cheeks were flushed red. 

“That was better than I ever thought it would be,” TJ muttered. Magnus realized that his arms were still around the other boy’s neck and quickly took them away.

“Elizabeth’s never going to let me hear the end of this.” Magnus laughed quietly.

“Maybe we could do that again sometime?” TJ asked with a slight smirk, cheeks pinker than before. Magnus could swear he heard a squeal from Elizabeth.

“That would be nice,” Magnus replied. 


End file.
